


Everlasting (Janto)

by pzreich



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, janto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pzreich/pseuds/pzreich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little fluff and feels for all Janto lovers. I don't know exactly where in the Torchwood timeline it falls. Before CoE though //sobs uncontrollably//<br/>I tried to stick to their characters according to the show.<br/>All characters (except Crystal and Joanne) copyrighted to BBC.<br/>Enjoy, my lovelies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everlasting (Janto)

Night had fallen and it had been a surprisingly uneventful day at Torchwood. Most of the team had finished leftover work from yesterday where they were testing and analyzing a sample of something alien.  
"Tosh!" Jack called. Toshiko looked around, her eyes widening with slight surprise.  
"Hm?"  
"I want you to run some extra tests on the sample tomorrow morning. Inform me if anything changes while it sits out, alright?" Tosh nodded, grabbing her coat and bag, and heading out the door. Gwen and Owen were still chatting about something insignificant and they seemed to be the only noise in the unusually quiet room. The gear door clanged shut and their heads, reflexively, snapped toward the noise.  
"Alright, I'll be off then." Gwen nodded, gathering up her things. She had taken Tosh's exit as a reminder of the time, "You sure you don't need anything else?" Jack looked up from the sample he was closely studying, "I think everything's good here, go on." He said. Gwen smiled and she and Owen walked to the gear door, still talking.  
No sooner had the door closed behind the pair did Ianto emerge from the shadows. He had completed his usual evening clean up routine. His face was concealed in its usual impassive mask. At his sudden entrance Jack glanced at him, smiling, before his gaze returned to the microscope. Ianto walked forward, his footsteps silent, until he was mere meters from the table his leader was stationed at.  
"Jack?" He lilted. Jack looked up again, this time his eyes lingered.  
"Yes, Ianto?"  
"I was wondering--well, I mean, if you wanted to..." Ianto blushed, glancing at his shoes as he attempted to speak his mind. "We could go out for, um, you know, dinner." Once he had spoken, he blushed even more furiously, staring fixedly at the floor.  
Jack hungrily gazed at Ianto as he stepped away from the microscope and around to the table, a half smile crossing his face. He stopped in front of the suited man and grinned, "Have a place in mind?" Jack asked, slipping his hand into Ianto's.  
Ianto let a small smile emerge as he felt adrenaline coursing through his veins, "Yes."  
Jack grinned at that and the pair walked together, as if one, toward the pavement block. Unconsciously, both wanted to take the scenic route. Jack hopped up and was closely followed by his puppy-like companion. Hands clenched in a tight embrace, the two gazed into each other's eyes blissfully.  
Behind the gear door, Gwen and Owen stared open-mouthed as Jack pressed the button that would raise the block. They both glanced at one another, silently sharing the disbelief and continued to watch. As the heads of the two men breached the open night air Gwen and Owen faced each other, their expressions speaking all words they needed. Owen seemed to take it as an invitation. He glanced very obviously at her lips and then at her chest and back in her eyes, biting his bottom lip sexually. Clearly understanding what he was implying, Gwen pressed her lips together and crossed her arms, suddenly in a hurry to leave. Owen stared after her as she left, disappointment briefly crossing his face, then followed her fading footsteps into the office.  
At street level, still smiling at each other, Ianto and Jack stepped off the block and wordlessly headed towards Ianto's car. A bubble of happiness invaded Ianto's chest and he had the most inexplicable urge to run with, jump around with, laugh with and kiss the man of his dreams, in that order precisely. Ianto felt complete when he was near Jack, although he felt discontented to be confined to holding his hand when there was a much more powerful, animalistic urge to tear away Jack's clothes and feel the taste of his lips.  
He opened the passenger door, ushering Jack in, then walked around the car to get to his door. Although Ianto was still brimming with happiness, he felt a weight pressing down on him, and realized how much he needed the feeling Jack was close to him, touching his skin with his warm, kind hands.  
He opened the driver door and slipped in, the sight of Jack's smile sending shivers throughout his body. Ianto sat down and stared into his eyes until Jack leaned forward and kissed him with intense urgency. Ianto responded with enthusiasm as he let his tongue slid into Jack's mouth. The kiss grew even more passionate and Ianto found his hand struggling to unbutton the top of Jack's shirt. Jack smiled and broke the kiss, putting his index finger on his partners lips as they were mere centimeters away.  
"Later, my sweet. I would like to enjoy dessert after dinner." Ianto nodded, anticipation churning in his veins. He started the car and as soon as he backed out of the spot, Jack spoke in his sexy voice, "So where are we heading, coffee boy?"  
Ianto somehow managed to keep his eyes on the road as he answered,"It's a surprise" he said infuriatingly.  
Jack chuckled. I'm shocked, you know I don't like surprises."  
Ianto just smiled,"You will like this one."  
The night was beautiful, the sun pink over the dying horizon. The sky was cloudless and a few stars twinkled in the fading light. The moon was full, a symbol of the night beginning and the day coming to a close. It was the time of the year where the grass was lush and green, the trees swayed in the gentle breeze and the wind whispered promises of a better tomorrow. The road Ianto followed twisted through the woods. There were no buildings in sight; the trees, like guardians of the unknown, hid all man made lights.  
The couple spoke in quiet tones, Jack questioning Ianto about his family, childhood, day to day life, and everything inbetween. He had an incredible need to know this man better than he had ever wanted to know anyone before. The more he learned, the more enamoured he became. Ianto answered all of his questions with detail, sometimes remembering happy memories and rambling on for a while as Jack sat and listened with his eyes closed. Not once, throughout the car ride did Ianto ask Jack about anything personal in his life, having a gut feeling Jack would tell him in time.  
Soon, though it had seemed hours had passed, Ianto rolled into the driveway of what appeared to be a modern fancy house. He, once again, opened the door for his date and grasped his hand tightly. The night was cool enough to be perfectly comfortable and all traces of dusk had slipped from the sky. Jack gave a low whistle,  
"Is this your place?" he asked, looking around. Ianto simply smiled. The house itself was white with big open windows. There was a balcony overlooking the trees below and the city beyond that. The mountain sloped upwards behind it like a protective giant covered in green trees. Ianto led his date towards the slim silver staircase, relishing how perfectly his hand fit into Jack's. Their shoes crunched on the gravel walkway surrounded by white wildflowers. He rang the doorbell and a young woman with curly black hair and a heart shaped face answered the door.  
Her face stretched into a grin when she saw Ianto and morphed into interest and sexual desire when turned on Jack. She turned back to Ianto and in a very exaggerated whisper said,  
"If you get bored with him, send him over. I'd like to have a try!"  
Ianto laughed and gestured to the lady as to introduce her: "Jack, this is my good friend Crystal. Crys, meet my date Jack."  
Crystal smiled, and looked him up and down as Jack gave her his trademark grin, "Ah of course, the stunning Crystal Welcher. Ianto spoke well of you." Jack said, giving her a wink.  
She giggled, and gave a sly smile, "All I know is that my friend here wasn't exaggerating" she said. After a few seconds of obvious flirting she slapped a palm to her forehead, exclaiming, "Oh! How silly of me! Ianto has a surprise for you!" She stepped back, opening the door and allowing the two lovebirds to walk through. She noted they were still holding hands as they walked and smiled. The interior was as modern as the outside and was tastefully designed. A table was set on the balcony covered in food, lit candles and wine. Crystal winked at Ianto when she said "I should head out, Johanne is expecting me at the pub. Have fun boys!" With a jangle of keys and a giggle, she headed out the door.  
"Her wife" Ianto explained, explaining all he needed to.  
Jack turned suddenly towards him, water in his eyes, "Ianto, this is really quite beautiful. You didn't need to do it on my behalf."  
The impassive mask fell away from Ianto's face and he grinned, "I would do anything for you" Jack kissed him, briefly, teasing him, and walked to the table. Ianto followed, his heart thrumming as the wind blew snatches of Jack's scent towards him.  
Inhaling, he followed his date and sat down. After tucking his napkin into his chest, Jack promptly handed him a glass of wine and a plate of delicious looking food. A leg from a roasted chicken, a small pile of salad, rice covered in creamy sauce and miniature potatoes.  
After small talk and a mouthful of his food, Jack draped his arm around Ianto's shoulders, causing rushes of feeling up and down his body.  
"So, Ianto, did Crystal make this meal all by herself?" Jack asked, facing his date.  
"No sir. I finished my work early today and drove up here to make most of it. She put out the food and lit that candles." Ianto promptly answered. Jack's brow crinkled in confusion, "But how did you do that, the drive took at least forty-five minutes." Ianto blushed, and sheepishly mumbled "We took the long route. Usually, it takes about ten minutes. This is her flat and she wanted me to have the perfect evening, though I told her that it wasn't necessary." He took a sip of his wine, then continued, "I honestly think she was more excited then I was." Jack laughed out loud and raised his glass in a toast,  
"To food, busy work days and a sexy man in a suit!" He exclaimed, tipping it in the direction of Ianto who happily copied his movements.  
"To long coats!" Ianto cried, earning a "I can drink to that!" from his date.  
Laughing, the two drank from their glasses, filled with bubbles and happiness. Once relaxing in the surprisingly comfortable deck chairs, Ianto speared a piece of chicken from Jack's plate and with a flash of mischief in his eyes, put it in his mouth and swallowed it. Jack tilted his head, a sly smile sneaking up on his face and stole a potato, popping the sucker into his mouth like candy. Laughing, Ianto had a little fork fight with Jack and managed to get another chunk of chicken. Instead of eating it, he raised the fork in the direction of Jack's mouth to feed him. Jack closed his lips around the fork, keeping eye contact with Ianto, and slid the meat off with his tongue as Ianto slowly removed the utensil and they both smiled. After a bit of playful eating, Jack raised his hand to point out the twinkling city lights in the distance. He leaned closer to Ianto and said in a dreamy murmur, "Hey, look at that! You can see Cardiff from here!"  
Ianto looked in the direction of his finger, "Oh yeah, you can. Blimey, I had forgotten how nice it gets at night." He shifted in his seat causing the back of his hand to brush over Jack's chest. Jack gave a sharp inhale as nerves tingled from the place Ianto's knuckles made contact with his shirt. He smiled at Ianto's comment, and took a little while to respond, "Just imagine, in that old city are team Torchwood. I wonder what they are doing right now." After thinking about it for a bit, Ianto said, "I reckon Gwen is tucked up in bed, Owen is getting a pint at the pub and Tosh is secretly solving all the world's problems with lines of computer code." That earned yet another laugh from Jack and a rush of joy in Ianto, who never wanted to hear Jack stop laughing.  
Jack let his fingers play with the cuff of his date's shirt as he spoke. "Think so? She could go so far, but she's all tucked up away in this place. With her smarts, she would have won a nobel prize by now."  
Ianto shrugged, enjoying the feeling of Jack's fingers caressing his shoulder. "It's not so bad here. I think she would have her brains misused outside the facility," he remarked, taking another sip of wine, he leaned into the crook of Jack's arm. Ianto felt a completeness when he was touching Jack that he realized he had been hungering for.  
There was a long silence in which Ianto took advantage of in order to gobble down some of the still-warm, delicious food on his plate. Jack said nothing, his arm still draped over Ianto's shoulder. He was struggling with how best to phrase what he wanted to say and, true to Ianto's word, felt uneasy with opening up. But he was determined to open up to this beautiful, smart man who he trusted with his life. Jack took a long drink of water, finished off the glass and put in on the placeholder before speaking,  
"Some-" he took a breath, "Sometimes I feel guilty about all this."  
A shadow of confusion crossed Ianto's face and there was fear in his eyes as he replied, "What do you mean by that?" He looked at Jack's expression and found he was staring steadily ahead. There was a far-away look in Jack's eyes that Ianto had never seen before. It scared him a little. He noticed his irises were precisely the colour of the ocean.  
The corner of Jack's mouth flicked upwards for a brief moment and fell away again. "I mean, about Gwen and you and the others. You are all told to trust me completely and follow all orders I give, regardless of how it affects your lives. The whole thing with Lisa-" Ianto stiffened for a moment, looking away from Jack's face and swallowing, finding his gaze drew him back to Jack's eyes. "-and with Rhys and everyone. I feel like I have stolen something in your lives, and replaced it with something else, you know?" Jack hesitated, "Something dark. I've seen it in your expression, Ianto," he murmured, facing the silent man while the crooked smile flashed briefly on his face, "You've changed, your eyes… they became sad. There is something in you that died because of me." He raised his free hand and cupped the side of Ianto' face, stroking his jaw with a thumb. Jack whispered, "How can I expect you to keep on trusting me when all that seems to come from it is pain?"  
Ianto's face hardened and he leaned forward to barely touch his lips against Jack's. The kiss was brief and he pulled away, too soon, to say, "I knew what joining this job meant when I signed up. We all did. If anything, I reckon our hardships are far outweighed by the satisfaction that come with being the secret guardians of the world. I also swore to trust you with everything because you are the best and you know what to do when we are lost." Seeing his partner uneasy, Ianto pulled him in for a longer, more satisfactory kiss.  
"Come on!" he said excitedly, his eyes lighting up "I want to show you something." Ianto pushed his chair back and grabbed Jack's hand.  
Jack gripped it enthusiastically and though he grinned, his eyes were worried. "What, another surprise? This is starting to become a habit of yours!" he chuckled. Ianto removed the napkin from his neck, stood up and blew all the candles out all in a fluid motion.  
He helped Jack up, put the napkin on the table, and led his date to the spiral staircase in the corner. Jack trailed behind, curious as to what the next surprise was to be. He noticed Ianto stopped and seemed to be examining the ceiling with the same fingertips that had lovingly caressed Jack's own face with times before.  
"Aha!" Ianto exclaimed, unhinging a latch, "Here we are." He gave a mighty thrust upwards and Jack got a glimpse of a beautiful night sky dotted with starlight. Ianto stepped into the void, leaving Jack to follow him. Jack's head breached the opening and he observed Ianto running towards an expensive looking sound system at the back and fiddling with some buttons. Jack stepped up onto the roof deck, which had floor lights and glass balconies. He watched as Ianto took a CD case from the vast collection nearby and slid it into the open slot and pressed play. by began playing. He turned to face Jack, smiling slightly, then walked over to him. Once a short distance from him, Ianto gave a short bow and offered up an open palm,  
"Would you like to dance, Captain?" Ianto asked, the stars shining in his eyes and a breathtaking smile blossoming on his face. Jack felt his heart pumping in his chest as he looked at Ianto, adrenaline coursing through his veins and he lay his palm over Ianto's, smiling like he had never before. Ianto put his hand on Jack's lower back, pulling him closer, as they moved in time to the music.  
Ianto breathed in deeply, the scent of Jack's body both calmed at excited him at the same time. It was woodsy and homely and wild and so indescribable that it left him dizzy. It made him want to run his fingers down Jack's stomach and kiss him like there was no other moment in existence. For now, however, he contented himself to resting his head on Jack's shoulder. The stars twinkled merrily above as the pair moved from side to side in union. Jack suddenly grabbed Ianto's hand and sent him into a spin, jerking him back at the perfect moment so that Ianto's back was pressing against his chest. Jack smiled, and touched his lips to Ianto's ear, whispering,"What would you call that move?"  
Ianto smiled, eyes closed, "Twirly Whirly" he whispered, clasping his hands over his date's as Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto's torso. That earned a laugh and a neck nuzzle as they once again moved to the music.  
As the song came to a close, Jack touched Ianto's chin and moved it around enough so that he could kiss him. Ianto responded with enthusiasm as he grabbed Jack's back and let his tongue slip through his mouth, tasting a hint of the dinner they had enjoyed. Jack let out a ragged breath as his heartbeat rose and his fingers ran through Ianto's hair, pulling him even closer. Ianto fumbled at the buttons on Jack's shirt for a moment without breaking the kiss. They must have been made to slip out easily because it didn't take that long before Jack had slid the shirt off his shoulders, wasting no time to return his hands to the back, neck and hair of his date. Ianto ran his fingers up and down Jack's sculpted stomach, making Jack let out the smallest of moans. Ianto took a moment to discard his jacket while Jack loosened his date's tie and enough to slip it off Ianto's shoulders and on to the roof top. Ianto removed his hand from Jack's face and grabbed his hand. Breaking the kiss, for a brief second, his lips hovered mere millimeters from Jack's ear, "Come with me, Jack. There is a bedroom downstairs." They rushed, eager to be in each others arms, to feel the electricity running across their skin.  
Once in the living room, Ianto headed to a door alongside the designer kitchen and opened it. Jack wrapped his upper limbs around Ianto and unbuttoned his shirt as Ianto touched his nose to Jack's neck. Once unbuttoned, Jack slowly removed it, running his hands along Ianto's torso.  
Ianto responded by turning around and kissing Jack so passionately that he was nearly lifted off his feet. Jack picked him up, still kissing him, and moved the meter to the bed. He sat Ianto down and nearly fell on top of him, catching himself at the last moment. Ianto kicked off his own shoes and socks as he groaned from pleasure, Jack having caused tingles to rush up and down his body. They wasted no time with removing the rest of the clothing that was stopping them from enjoying the full extent of each other's bodies.  
"J-Jack" Ianto moaned, clenching the skin on Jack's lower back, "Oh my go- that feels... so...good." He gave a ragged breath and kissed Jack again, giving a small gasp at the sudden pressure again. They had been exploring each others bodies for what seemed like years. Every time Jack even briefly made contact with Ianto's skin, he felt the nerves having a field-day. He was filled with so much love for this man which wiped away all negative emotions. Jack seemed to glow from the perspiration which made even look even more irresistible.  
Jack brushed his lips everywhere on Ianto; his cheeks, mouth, forehead, ear, neck, collar, chest, stomach, hips and thighs. Every touch send Ianto into fits of pleasure. They seemed intent to drive each other to the point of no return, with high success. Far, far above the two the stars radiated light to them as if at that moment Jack and Ianto were at the center of the universe.  
When they were finally done, a point which seemed impossible since both couldn't get enough of each other, they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Ianto lay with his back to Jack’s warm upper body, Jack’s arm slung over Ianto’s chest. The other was Ianto's headrest and Jack let his fingers play with the back of his neck. The room was quiet, the moonlight and maybe a streak of dawn shone through the open window.  
"Jack?" Ianto murmured, his voice unusually loud in the utterly silence.  
"Hm?" Jack responded, distracted.  
"I have been thinking, about the future, I mean,” he continued, the concern on his face mirrored in his voice. Jack slid his hand from underneath Ianto's neck and propped himself up with it. Ianto tilted his head, attempting to look up at Jack. "What will happen to us, after tonight?" he asked, tensing slightly.  
"It will be normal again, you and me." Jack said, creasing his brow.  
"Oh." Ianto muttered, turning his head back to the wall, crestfallen.  
Jack noticed this and kissed the corner of Ianto's mouth. "I had fun tonight, really," Jack said. When that failed to generate a response from him, Jack sat up slightly and gently turned Ianto's head towards his own. "Hey, if you want to, we can go out again, maybe for a picnic, and then spend the rest on the night together soon." Jack offered, his trademark sex smile at it again.  
"I love you" Ianto said simply, his face a blank canvas all except for his eyes, which were full of starlight. Jack was taken aback for a moment, surprise crossing his face for a brief moment before it was replaced with a big grin. He leaned down and kissed Ianto again.  
"I love you too" he said. And then Ianto smiled a beautiful, heart wrenching smile that filled Jack up with affection.  
"So is that a yes?" Jack laughed.  
Ianto blushed and whacked him with a pillow "Shush you daft idiot" he said, unable to hide a giggle, "And of course it's a yes!" Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's neck and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
They fell asleep like that, with entangled arms and legs. Their faces were peaceful in sleep, especially after spending the night together. Ianto, whose nights were normally plagued with bad dreams, slept quietly for the first time in a long while. Dawn came quickly afterward, the morning light making their faces soft. Jack woke once, at four in the morning, and sleepily kissed Ianto on the cheek before falling back into a deep slumber. When he woke again, Ianto was gone. There was still a shadow of body heat still on the blankets. Fear fought its way up Jack's throat and rational thoughts left him. Ianto must have been kidnapped or.... Jack felt a deep chill spread across his body. Or he would walk out the door and find the bleeding corpse of his love. Before he even began to imagine what he would do in that situation, Jack convinced himself to think normally. He noticed, then, a pile of neatly folded clothes on the dresser. He slid off the bed and walked towards it. The pile was the outfit he was wearing last night and he started to put them on.  
When he had fully dressed himself, he caught a sudden whiff of coffee. Faced with an inexplicable urge to find the source of the smell, he burst out of the room. Ianto was stationed at the kitchen with slightly rumpled clothing, messy sex hair, and a pink fluffy apron, turned to look at the bedroom door. When he caught sight of Jack, he grinned, "Hey there, sleeping beauty." Ianto laughed, picking up a full mug of strong black coffee and walking over to Jack.  
Jack felt his heart rate rise, but this time not from fear. Ianto was safe and beautiful, a shining beacon. The rest of the paranoia slipped away with the strong scent of caffeine. There was a bowl with a beige substance surrounded by baking materials on the counter. There seemed to be a lot of white powder, which Jack assumed to be flour, surrounding the bowl, on the apron and finally a smudge on Ianto's nose. Jack took the mug from his hand and took a sip. It was just cool enough to safely drink but it felt burning hot running down his throat.  
He grinned and walked over to the bar stools. The coffee was incredible. There was a hint of hazelnut and...was that vanilla? It was as perfect as the man who made it right down to the pinch of salt Ianto added to combat the bitterness. Jack took another, longer sip, sighing in happiness and soon after he set the mug on the polished marble a very welcome sensation met his lips. Ianto had leaned over the counter, his back slightly arched and his breath tasted like warm sunbeams. Jack kissed him back, cupping the side of his face with strong hands. The amount of adrenaline coursing through their veins combined could power an engine. Even Jack was surprised how much Ianto's touch excited him, especially after the night before.  
Ianto broke away, a sly smile on his face, and rubbed the flour off of Jack's cheek with a thumb, visibly blushing. He wordlessly walked to the bowl and continued cooking. Jack took another sip of coffee, barely managing to conceal how much he loved the taste.  
In no time at all it seemed the breakfast food was finished and it smelled exquisite. There were jars and pots of every kind of topping imaginable on a tray placed near the pan. Jack was surprised by the sheer number of jams and sauces. Ianto had a high stack of waffles in his hand which he transferred to the tray and walked over to Jack. There was a smudge of blush spread across his cheeks as he set the food down and glanced away,  
"Sorry sir. I didn't know what you wanted on your waffles so I sort of brought it all..." Ianto apologized, rubbing the back of his neck with a palm.  
Jack only smiled and beckoned Ianto to sit next to him with a finger. Ianto rounded the countertop and Jack wrapped his arms around him, nibbling his ear, "I told you not to call me sir, except in the bedroom." Ianto had started breathing heavily. Every nerve in his being begged to shag Jack but he had a clear vantage view of the clock from this angle and work would not allow it.  
Instead, he remarked, "You're such a tease. Maybe after work. Duty calls." Ianto felt Jack's warm breath caress his throat and his breath seized. Jack was so goddamn hot (hot damn) and he was finding it hard to focus.  
"Sexy man in a, well, sex suit; it's a date. Naked hide and seek again?" Jack suggested.  
Ianto felt his cheeks grow warm, "You're on."  
They ate the waffles then and Ianto noted with a small spike of pleasure that Jack ate almost the whole stack and used the maple syrup, the whipped cream and the strawberry jam as main toppings. He noted the occasion for future use. Ianto drained his coffee, pleased at the taste and the fact that it was just how he liked it. He was tempted to do a big sweep cleanup after breakfast but he also wanted to make out with Jack and well, that won over. Before doing so, Ianto went to the bathroom opposite the bedroom and brushed his teeth before though. Coffee breath wasn't terribly sexy.  
Jack moved the dishes to the sink. At least he could contribute to the general cleanliness in one form or another. Ianto was the true wizard at that. For a brief moment he had a strong image of them years into the future, where Ianto was cleaning in one of Jack's old shirts. He saw himself hugging Ianto from behind and caught a glimpse of their matching wedding bands. Although he didn't recognize anything there, he knew the details like they were from a story he hadn't read in a while. The flat was nice and homely and covered in photos of them together. At the beach, at Torchwood, hiking, their wedding night.  
Jack was surprised in how right the scene felt. He had been more comfortable and happy then he had been forever. Reeling from the sudden and incredibly vivid scene, Jack realized how much he yearned for this future with Ianto. He wanted it with every fiber of his being and didn't even entertain the idea that it probably wasn't possible. This had tripped him up so much that he was leaning on the counters for support when Ianto walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. He was all cleaned up, with a white smile and his usual, professional hairdo. His suit even looked less wrinkled. Jack noticed for the first time how Ianto had worn the suit Jack had picked for him a few months ago. It fit him well.  
Jack pushed himself away from the countertop and moved towards his coffee boy. Ianto kissed his lips with surprising force and Jack stumbled back, taken off balance. Soon though, he had readjusted and their kiss was in full swing. It was only when Ianto's watch beeped to tell them they needed to leave that he moved his lips messily away from Jack's. There were several new creases on Ianto's suit; the result of Jack moving his hands all up and down his body. Their mouths were slightly open and they were both breathing hard. Jack stared into the face of his date.  
Ianto had put on his work facade, the one that was proper and on time and had no room for playful flirting. He had put on his hard eyes and his creased brow and his lips remained tightly shut. That mask would remain there until the few secluded times they were together and no amount of coaxing could get the shell to break. It was perhaps Jack's least favorite version of Ianto, only topped by when Jack saw him in pain or angry.  
He stepped away from Jack slightly and straightened his suit,"Off to work, then." Ianto said with finality. There was a faint shadow of warmth on his cheeks but his expression was purely professional. Jack looked around to see his coat was hanging on the hanger by the door. He vaguely recalled shedding it on the roof last night. The memory gave him erotic chills.  
Ianto took a folded paper out of the breast pocket of his jacket and placed it on the counter, presumably for Crystal. He then formally started approaching the front door. Jack caught up with him and laced his hand in Ianto's. Ianto stiffened and made a move to pull away but since they were not yet at Torchwood, he allowed it to continue. As the passed through the threshold of the house, Jack grabbed his coat and slung it over his shoulder. Ianto said nothing, and pulled the keys from his pocket. He opened the passenger door for Jack, the walked around the car once again to get into the driver’s seat. He started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway. The tires made a crunching noise over the gravel. The first few minutes of the drive home focused on conversation that was only on what to expect for the coming day.  
"Owen and Gwen will most certainly have questions, but Gwen is too cowardly to ask them in front of us. We will have to watch out for Owen. Tosh, well, she'll be fine. She gets it better than they do anyway. She had a connection with Mary." Ianto said quietly, eyes on the road. He didn't get much of a response from Jack but as it was he was struggling to keep his arousal in check. There was a fine line between professional contact and bedroom contact as as much as he wanted the line to disappear, he had a duty to uphold. Jack understood that, right? Ianto kept his hands clenched around the driver’s wheel. His knuckles were white.  
"Jack?" Ianto asked.  
"Yeah?"  
"Did you mean it, when you said you loved me last night?" Ianto's voice was its normal tone but a few octaves higher. He didn't seem to be able to look at Jack. A worry crease appeared on Jack's forehead as the realization of what his lover was asking hit him.  
There was genuine fear in his eyes as he answered, "Of course I meant it, baby." Jack said with a concerned, humorless laugh. He was somewhere in between shock, worry and disbelief. "Why would you ask such a thing?" He put his hand on Ianto's forearm. Ianto made no move to rid of it, so Jack squeezed it lightly.  
"I meant it. More than I ever did with Lisa. But you probably have said that phrase dozens of times over. What makes this special?" Ianto's voice had the same monotone voice as before but Jack could tell it was perilously close to breaking. It was clear he had these doubts for a while. Jack recalled reading about them in his frequent forays into Ianto's diary. That experience didn't make it any easier to deal with him when he actually confronted his worries. Jack took a long time to respond and in that time Ianto's hands tightened even more so over the steering wheel.  
"I know." Jack said "I mean, I know how you feel. But Yan, you are different. It sounds so cliche--and it is-- but you really are." He laughed then, quietly, "I would travel for thousands of years if it meant I could spend a fraction of that time with you. You doubt my words a lot, but that doesn't make them any less true. I love you more than I ever did John or any of the others and that is not a lie" His breath caught and he then gave a out a breathy sigh, "Ianto Jones."  
Ianto smiled.  
When they rolled into Torchwood, Ianto kissed Jack briefly before exiting the car. He as per usual opened the passenger seat for Jack but then rushed into the office, presumably to make more coffee. Jack put his coat on and followed him.  
"Well good morning to you two" Owen said, impassive as usual though Jack could detect some scorn in his eyes. "Bit late to work, aren't we?" He leaned over the railing, white lab coat pristine as usual. He looked bored, which could indicate a whole array of things, mostly trouble.  
"Get back to work, Owen." Jack warned. He saw Ianto with a few mugs no doubt filled to the brim with coffee. A sleepy Gwen takes hers with no comments, though she gives a knowing glance at Owen. Tosh makes sure to smile brightly and thank Ianto openly for the beverage.  
Although he still had his work facade on, Ianto couldn't hide the blush on his cheeks as he set the blue and white mug on the table before Jack. He smiled, leaned into Jack and whispered, "I'd love a repeat of last night." Ianto's lips brushed Jack's ear, sending shivers down the immortal man's spine. Ianto moved his face slightly to the side and kissed Jack on the lips for a brief moment and then looked straight into Jack's ocean-blue eyes.  
Jack felt slightly breathless and he grinned his sex grin he usually saved for the bedroom. "Always." He purred. And with that, Ianto drew his head back, caressed Jack's cheek once more and then retreated out of Jack's office to another busy day of Torchwood.  
(FIN)  
And with that, my dear friends, I conclude my short. If you would like to see more, leave some suggestions for me. Until the next time, lovelies!


End file.
